


HBD

by suzzy0662



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzzy0662/pseuds/suzzy0662





	HBD

他猜王嘉爾應該正在狂歡。

下午見面的時候團員們都因為有段時間沒見而特別熱絡，除了幾乎天天跟自己在一起的金有謙之外，吵吵鬧鬧的中心自然是那個人，跟金有謙摟摟抱抱，幾乎整個身體都要掛在比自己高大的弟弟身上，伴隨著高頻率的笑聲綻放的小小笑紋，林在範想他想得有點過頭，一瞬間想過不顧周圍的公司同仁跟隊友們衝上去把那個人緊緊壓在胸口。

但林在範沒有那麼做。

自制力與冷靜的本質是王嘉爾愛他的原因之一，何況王嘉爾會比他先忍不住，他很理解這點。

果然那個人抬頭從練習室的鏡子裡看到了他的臉之後立刻跑了過來，於是林在範可以堂而皇之地假裝他是為了配合喜歡撒嬌的弟弟才在兩人摟抱的時候那樣用力，圈緊雙手感受對方的體溫與肌肉。他也知道他想他，無庸置疑。

工作的事情結束，大家順理成章地約了晚一點為他慶祝，組隊這麼多年，各自有各自的人生，慶祝也就只是聚在一起聽他許願、吹個蠟燭，彼此相聚一會兒，尤其是王嘉爾忙得幾乎沒有屬於自己的時間之後，他的兩支手機螢幕上滿滿的不斷閃爍的通知，那麼多的朋友、那麼多的愛與喜歡，王嘉爾是一個過於美好純粹的人，這些事情是理所當然的。

就在成員們起鬨一人親壽星的臉頰一下的時候，王嘉爾喝了酒而高漲的情緒更加沸騰，金有謙跟BamBam兩個人假裝覺得肉麻、實際上喜歡得很，一左一右用嘴唇碰了王嘉爾軟軟的臉頰之後，林在範覺得自己的胃有種緩慢灼燒的感覺。

而他理所當然地假借扶著微醺而東倒西歪的壽星去廁所的名義，在那個小小的隔間裡吻著王嘉爾濕潤鮮紅的嘴唇，以及越是吸吮越是軟滑的舌頭，戀愛的對象身體溫暖又帶著一點潮濕，林在範太過思念他，以至於只是10幾秒的熱吻與耳鬢廝磨就能讓他勃起，他只能跪下哀求坐在浴缸邊的王嘉爾。

王嘉爾臉頰泛紅，毛帽被脫去之後頭髮亂七八糟，他看著林在範溫柔地對待自己的性器，在他解決生理需求之後細緻地擦乾，然後溫柔地撫弄，王嘉爾很少能有機會低頭看他的隊長，身高是理由之一，那人高傲的眉眼是理由之二，雖然現在那雙細細長長的眼睛軟潤地彎著，像是那些他飼養的貓一樣。

他們其實說好了這是一段冷靜期，也就是不應該像剛剛那樣熱烈地接吻與摩擦對方的身體，然後王嘉爾的心就一如往常地屈服，雖然他抬起了下巴裝作自己並不想要，林在範掀起了他的上衣下擺，吻他一直很美好的腹肌與淺粉色的乳頭，直到王嘉爾無法忍受地把他拉起來與自己面對面，伸手朝林在範的胸肌捏了回去。

他們沒有浪費太多時間在潤滑上，幸虧王嘉爾的浴室裡永遠有潤滑劑，林在範有時會心痛地想如果還有別人使用這間浴室，會不會也用了他準備的潤滑。

王嘉爾又開始捏他，這次手口並用地攻擊他的胸口與乳頭，因為這次分開的時間長，林在範本來想好整以暇地在床上好好溫存一整個晚上，看著王嘉爾惡狠狠地在他胸口留下的咬痕，順從自己的衝動粗暴地將臉頰還泛紅著的壽星轉身壓在洗手檯邊緣，急躁而直接地後入了他。

他聽到王嘉爾滿足而柔軟的嘆息，因此不得不俯下身讓男孩的背貼附上自己的胸口，如果心跳可以變成一個滾燙的烙印，他希望可以燙穿王嘉爾的肌膚與皮肉。

然而他卻只能尊崇原始快感一般地抽插，王嘉爾柔軟濕潤的內裡緊緊地包裹著他的陰莖，又燙又濕滑，和他那些帶著沙啞鼻音的呻吟，林在範感覺自己即將被思念擊穿壓垮的心臟一抽一抽地疼痛起來，但他的身體又那麼痛快，尤其是王嘉爾高潮時緊緊地收縮著後面，硬是要轉頭尋找林在範的嘴唇吸舔，直到林在範射在他抽搐著的裡面。

兩人走出浴室，身上的香水味因為剛剛的運動而溢散，只是看了一眼，隊友們個個心知肚明卻沒有人說破，為他的生日小聚算是在這裡結束，擁抱與祝福之後王嘉爾坦白地說有其他地方要去，眾人也就識趣地結束這個小小的宴會。

 

他猜王嘉爾現在正在狂歡，可能與哪個音樂人、知名諧星或是體育界的朋友一起，可能在昏暗的房間裡一樣為他吹蠟燭，可能他脖子上的鑽石閃爍著彷彿世界上最純潔的光，如同他眼睛裡的一樣。

也如同他們第一次發生關係的時候一樣，那個晚上才剛滿21歲的王嘉爾，啜泣著攀在他的肩膀上斷斷續續地用漸漸熟練起來的韓語說著，「在範哥、哥、好舒服」、「哥、我喜歡你、最喜歡你、我是真心的」，即使是那時的林在範與王嘉爾都還沒有懂得喜歡的意義與重量。

 

他摸到床頭的手機，沒有來電，讀完了訊息與SNS的通知，沒有來自那個人的一點探觸。

點開那個紫紅色的圖示，滑動著找到一張之前拍的照片，男孩在他搬家後第一次來過夜，行程忙得擠不出睡覺的時間，他還是堅持要來，他說怕在範哥新家裡面鬧鬼，要陪他過夜，新家沒鬧鬼，都是他喜歡的裝修風格，線條簡單幹練，顏色穩重舒適，那個晚上兩個人捨不得睡，纏纏綿綿說了好久，王嘉爾那麼累，眼睛都睜不開了嘴唇還要尋找他的，緊貼著才願意睡著，不到一兩個小時又醒來準備等經紀人來接，他記得拍下這張照片的時候王嘉爾才隨意地在臉上抹了一圈粉底液，然後就在那張林在範特別喜歡的單人沙發上半夢半醒地假寐，實在太可愛又太美好，忍不住拍下來了。林在範頂著一頭亂髮，進行完偷拍的動作之後，只想為心愛的人煎兩個蛋、煮一杯咖啡。

至少這分這秒，他是只屬於我的男孩。

加上濾鏡、按下上傳，輸入文字。

HBD LOVE.

開玩笑的、他輕輕地按下手機鍵盤上的那個指向左方箭頭、代表著刪除的圖示，然後把LOVE改成了Bro，那個在他肩頭磨蹭的柔軟男孩教他的，「哥，在英文裡面沒有兄這種敬稱的、就只是Bro而已」

「Bro?」

「yeah, you know what I’m saying Bro~」

修改了文字，然後上傳了照片。

 

臥室的門打開，他的男孩大步邁進，身上穿著睡衣，自然地在他肩頭找好舒適的位置。

「我以為你還有別的聚會、別的慶祝？」

「我有、但剛剛我的男朋友一臉被拋棄的表情，所以我得要趕快回到他身邊、」

林在範輕輕地撫摩著對方的頭髮，他一直是一個不能好好回應他的人，就算王嘉爾好幾次逼問著，自己跟他的關係是不是特別的、跟別的團員不同的，林在範明知道怎樣回答眼前的人才會開心，但他就是不願意那麼做，也說不出來什麼理由，他以前認為在關係中先承認比較喜歡對方的人就是輸家，就像王嘉爾總是毫不吝惜地用身體與言語說著他是多麼喜歡他，也因此總是比較痛苦的那一個。

但林在範早就輸了，他只是無論如何都不想承認而已。

他用嘴唇刷過王嘉爾閉著的眼睛，眼皮的溫度與眉毛的毛流都帶著那人獨特的柔軟感，他把胸口更貼近他的，接連吻過他的鼻頭、停在嘴唇而盡量輕柔地，並不想把這個男孩從睡夢中驚醒。

無論醒著或是睡著，希望你一世美夢都能成真。


End file.
